


Christmas Colors

by FlamingRedBird



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate AU, little bit of angst i guess?, richjake, your eye color matches your soulmate's hair color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: Rich started at his reflection, his normally brown eyes were now a deep shade of emerald green and he nearly screamed when he noticed the difference.People were supposed to have the same eye color as their soulmate’s hair. Which means that if someone with naturally brown hair decided to dye their own hair dark green for Christmas, then that means their soulmate now has eyes to match.





	Christmas Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Braangster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braangster/gifts).



> Just an idea for a soulmate au I've been playing around with for a while and I really enjoyed pairing it up with RichJake!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/

Rich started at his reflection, his normally brown eyes were now a deep shade of emerald green and he nearly screamed when he noticed the difference.

People were supposed to have the same eye color as their soulmate’s hair. Which means that if someone with naturally brown hair decided to dye their own hair dark green for Christmas, then that means their soulmate now has eyes to match.

Rich was trying his best not to hyperventilate. He knew who his soulmate was, there was no denying it.

Jake Dillinger, high school awesomeness personified, Rich’s best friend and apparently soulmate. 

He hears Jake knock on the bathroom door, “You doing ok in there, you sure you don’t want me to help you dye yours?”

Right, he had agreed to match with Jake for “holiday spirit”. What else describes Christmas better than two boys dyeing their hair red and green to get in the spirit of why they’re really on winter break.

Rich tentatively calls back, afraid of Jake seeing his eyes. “Uh, yeah. I’m good, no need to worry.” He held his breath hoping Jake would take that as an acceptable answer. There was a pause before he heard him answer.

“Alright, don’t be afraid to come on out when you’re done cause I really wanna see how all your hair looks as red instead of just your rooster streak.” He could hear Jake chuckle as he assumed he left to go find something to do for the next hour and a half.

Rich reached for the red hair dye, he was glad that the red could go on as an overlay and be less of a hassle than bleaching. Plus he enjoyed laughing at Jake being blonde for thirty minutes.

He quickly began mixing the dye and applying it to his hair. When he was done he placed the annoying cap on his head and sat done on the edge of the bathtub. He pulled out his phone and did the most logical thing anyone trying to avoid their best friend and soulmate from seeing their eyes; he texted Jake. 

Jake was demanding pictures of Rich in the “color cap” he called it, Rich chuckled before complying, making sure his eyes were closed in the picture. He could hear Jake laughing from down the hall, and he smiled at himself.

Jake’s laugh was beautiful, and Rich was always slightly giddy whenever he was able to make him laugh on his own. In his head he marked another point in the “Jake is flawless” category, just another reason he was worried about being Jake’s soulmate. Jake was perfect; he was tall, athletic, handsome, nice, and just overall a great person to be around. Rich saw himself as the opposite; short, only athletic when it came to random out there sports like lacrosse, definitely not cute, and without the Squip he’s just an anxious mess to be around. 

He sighed and checked the time on his phone, he only had a half hour left.

Suddenly he was hit with a thought; when his hair was done, Jake would probably glance at his eyes in his reflection and suddenly see that they were no longer brown. Rich began to panic, what if Jake didn’t want him as his soulmate? What if Jake wasn’t into him? What if-

His downward spiral of thoughts was cut off as his phone timer went off. He took a deep breath and turned the shower on to as cold as possible.

When he had finished rinsing his hair, he toweled it off and looked in the mirror. In any other case he’d laugh, dark green eyes on his freckled face, his dorky tooth gap, and to top it all off, dark red hair. He heard Jake call from down the hall.

“All finished in there, bro?”

“Uh, yeah. All done.”

“Well come on out we gotta get pictures for everyone! Show off our holiday spirit!”

Rich took a deep breath and opened the door, closing his eyes and smiling in what he hoped was Jake’s direction. “So what do you think, bro?”

He felt Jake’s hands begin to card through his hair. If he was honest with himself, it felt amazing for Jake to be petting his hair like that. He subconsciously turned his head into Jake’s hand and he heard him chuckle.

“Dude don’t you want to see what my hair looks like now that it’s dry?” Shit Jake couldn’t see his eyes, he had to come up with an excuse and fast.

“Oh uh yeah I just uh... “ He trailed off trying to come up with an excuse.

“You just what? Is everything ok?” He felt Jake reaching for his face to examine him. “You didn’t get any dye in your eyes, right?”

“No, no! It’s just that... “ God he was pathetic, he couldn’t even come up with an excuse for why he was refusing to open his eyes. 

“Let’s just sit in the bathroom so I can look you over better. Just in case, you now?” Now the alarm bells were really sounding in Rich’s head. The bathroom had a mirror, you can see your reflection in the mirror, your reflection includes your eyes.

“No!” Rich tensed up, his eyes flying open.

Emerald green met dark red, one holding concern and confusion, the other was terrified.

Jake let out a soft “oh” before pulling Rich in for a hug. Rich was still much too nervous, but he awkwardly hugged Jake back. 

“I’m glad it’s you” He heard Jake mumble into his hair. Rich relaxed slightly, at least Jake wasn’t mad at him.

“You’re sure you’re ok with like, us being, you know…”

“Soulmates? Yeah” Jake squeezed him tighter. “Yeah I’m more than ok with it.” Both boys released from their hug and walked down the hall to Jake’s room. They sat on the bed in silence for a few moments before Jake decided to cautiously break the tension.’

“So, was that why you were refusing to let me help you? Because you didn’t want me to see how beautiful your eyes look when green?” Rich let out a half hearted laugh.

“I guess. I was just scared you wouldn’t want me as a soulmate. I mean I’m not exactly all the great, especially without the Squip.” He cringed slightly, he hadn’t meant to bring that up.

Jake scooted himself closer to Rich and draped his arm across his shoulders. “Look at me,” Rich did as he was told. “You are so much more amazing than you give yourself credit for. I’m not all that great with words, but all I know is that I’ve been crushing on you since you got out of the hospital. You seem so much more free and like yourself.”

Rich looked away, a blush rising to his cheeks. “I mean if you really think that… You’re just so awesome, and great and I’m not sure how long I’ve been crushing on you, but it’s been at least a month.” Jake smiled and rested his head on top of Rich’s.

“So can I kiss you?”

“Oh god yes” and in that moment Rich didn’t care about his lisp, he didn’t care about the gap in his teeth, he didn’t care about the burn scars that were all over his body. He only cared about Jake, his soulmate, making out with him like he had been dreaming of since he first realized he was bi.


End file.
